


Stasis

by orphan_account



Category: Solatorobo: Red the Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing changed at all, even when everything did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stasis

Prim and proper Gren, always the mature and wise Gren. That was how the Kuvasz hunters perceived him, and Gren thought they weren’t completely off the mark. He was a calm man, prefers to stay out of trouble if he could. But really, with the likes of Lady Opera and Calua perpetually glued to him, how could he? Gren could clearly recall the three of them in  _seiza_  before Master Bruno, on the receiving end of his seemingly endless lecture.

It wasn’t even his fault.

Honestly, he didn’t even know what happened. At one point, he heard a loud crash, quickly followed by Calua’s horrified scream, then the worried  _nonsense_  Lady Opera rambled at a hundred miles per hour. The next thing he knew, he was grabbed by his upper arms in their grand plan to escape or something another.

Not that it worked.

Only until the end of Master Bruno’s lecture – Gren couldn’t feel his legs at this point – that he found out Calua had broken one of Master Bruno’s precious vases and Lady Opera shared the blame for helping him try to hide the evidence. Gren was only there because it was never just Calua or just Lady Opera; it was always Calua-and-Lady-Opera-and-Gren. The three of them came as a set, and it had been that way for as long as he could remember.

Gren often received questions from his subordinates. ‘ _Don’t you ever get tired of picking up after the other two’s shit?’_  was the exact wording from one of them. Gren just shook his head and chastised them for their crude language against their superiors. Sometimes he’d amuse them and answer with a small chuckle and an off-handed ‘ _It’s quite fun, actually’._ It wasn’t quite a lie. Never in his life did he ever felt like it was a bother. As far as it goes, it only made him sigh in disbelief from the hilarity of it all. Two grown men and a woman of Lady Opera’s standing repeatedly getting scolded like children – all because some of them couldn’t quite stop acting like children themselves.

He was sure that there isn’t anything in the world funny enough to rival this scenario.

These antics were expected from Calua, being the youngest of the three. But Lady Opera – Gren tried to suppress his laughter at the memory of her in her younger days, fluffy dress hiked to her knees as she played tag with Calua by the  _Giu_ -pen – well, actually, it was expected of her too. Despite her outward appearance of someone poised with class, Lady Opera wasn’t like that at all. Even in her childhood, she was a difficult child; continuously skipping her lessons to hit the gardens to grab Calua and proceed to bother Gren at the guard tower. If anything came close to being second on Gren’s list of things he finds funny, it was the fact that the heir to the Kranz conglomerate, the child of a gardener, and the child of a watchman came to be something like three peas in a pot.

_Ah,_ Green breathed in realisation.  _Nothing changed at all, even when everything did._  They’d always been that way. Calua had always lacked tact, Opera had always been mischievous, and Gren had always been the long-suffering companion.

He didn’t know if his amusement was genuine or something laced with bitterness, but it was exactly the same when  _it_ happened as well. The three of them had been locked in the kitchen; Lady Opera’s caretaker loomed in front of them with the biggest scowl he had seen on her face. She forced them into  _seiza_  and went on about how the Giu were  _not_  something you ride on and was certainly  _not_  something you let lose to have race around the gardens, and  _honestly_  why can’t these kids act  _normal?_  Gren supposed there was something about her not getting paid enough for this or something another, but he couldn’t quite remember – memory cut short by the gunfire that happened quickly after. One of the guards broke down the door, wild panic in his eyes. Gren couldn’t remember what he said, but he remembered Calua’s eyes widened with fear before he broke into tears. Lady Opera tried to look strong, fist balled and her head held high. The caretaker went into a flurry of panics as she tried to find a way to carry them out to safety.

She failed.

The rest of it came to him a blur – save for Lady Opera’s tear-stained cheeks. She was backed against the wall when they found her, in a small corner behind a mountain mansion ruins. Without thinking twice, he and Calua dug through it. There was no one else to do it. There was no one  _left_ to do it. The mansion was burnt down, many of the guards and maids were killed, The Master and Mistress Kranz were nowhere to be seen.

Lady Opera was their friend, one third of their set of three. They absolutely  _had_ to save her. Gren couldn’t imagine what would happen if they didn’t. Rather, he didn’t want to imagine. What matters is that she’s with them now, and that their friendship didn’t change in the slightest. It was just unfortunate that the event left Lady Opera with a lingering trauma.

“Gren!  _Gren!”_ Calua hollered in his ear.

Broken from his train of thought, Gren looked to his side to find Calua, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with anxiety. “Yes?”

“Whoa, dude, you’re awake, that’s great. Ain’t like you to just doze off like th– ah! Nevermid that! Gren, dude, you gotta help me! I ate Merville’s pudding by accident earlier and I think she’s making some techy-stuffs to fry my ass with or something! I don’t wanna die, man!  _Help me!”_

Gren blinked once, then twice, giving himself a moment to process what Callua just said. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Lady Opera burst through their door, shouting something about Merville going on a rampage and that ‘ _you two should run for it now, goddammit!’_ , all the while going round to push them out of the door.

This time, Gren couldn’t stop himself from laughing – really, openly, laughing. A loud one with no restraints; something he didn’t do often. He didn’t even stop when the two gave him weird looks.

_Really, nothing’s going to change with them._

 


End file.
